


Separate ways

by Jutinukute



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Humanformers, Humanized, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutinukute/pseuds/Jutinukute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't write it, I just come up with the ideas and Storylady35 writes them.....you can find her on Deviantart http://storylady35.deviantart.com/.....She's amazing at her work...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write it, I just come up with the ideas and Storylady35 writes them.....you can find her on Deviantart http://storylady35.deviantart.com/.....She's amazing at her work...

Cybertron was just recovering from its century long war and in the medical centre, the Autobot medic Ratchet was in his office, working away as he often was, buried in his work. With a polite knock on the door, Knockout entered the relatively large office with a data pad in his hand, singing to himself.

The lead medic looked up at him and smiled while the younger one sat on the table and crossed his leg and putting the pad on the desk.

Knockout smiled at him, tapping the one he’d just presented to him. “You need to sign it Ratchet.”

With a single chuckle, Ratchet looked down at his work, signing his spark away. “You look happy today.” He noticed with a smile.

Swinging one leg under the desk, he played with his hair, grinning slightly. “It’s that obvious?”

“You have no idea. So, judging by your happy face… I’m guessing Bumblebee is coming back?”

“Yes.” Knockout laughed softly and looked up. “He’s finally coming back home.”

Ratchet sighed as he went back to the work. “How’s it going? With the long distance relationship?”

Knockout shrugged. “Umm… I don’t know.” He confessed softly while he fixed his hair once more. “I know he’s busy with the whole ‘making Optimus proud’ business and he doesn’t have the same amount of time for me….” He picked at his jeans for a moment then sighed. “But at least he tries to visit me… I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

He looked up and shrugged. “You’ll be fine.”

“I hope.”

 

//*//

 

After work, Knockout headed home and was in the middle of tidying up when he heard the doorbell, running to the door. And there, stood on the doorstep was Bumblebee.

Knockout smiled to him. “Bumblebee!”

The returning commander slowly smiled. “Hey Knockout.” He said before swinging his arms up and hugged him. “I missed you.”

Knockout giggled into the hug before Bumblebee pulled back and leant over to kiss his lips. Eventually Knockout pulled away, still holding him. “You can’t wait a minute until we get inside?” He said coyly.

Bee smirked then pulled him inside, going to a sofa and sat down on a sofa together and after for a while they just talked about his work, how he met old friends and what he had done. Eventually Bee looked over and saw Knockout was leaning very casually in his seat. “Hey? You alright? You’re not tired of listening to me, are you?”

Knockout looked at him suddenly, sitting up straight. “No, no… mmm… a little.”

Shrinking back, Bee bit his lip. “Sorry… now it’s your turn to bored me.” He grinned cheekily.

Sitting on his lap so they were face to face, Knockout smiled. “Huh? I’m not as boring as you.”

“So what have you been doing while I was gone?”

“Working, working and working.” He stated and with each word, he leaned closer and kissed him softly on the lips.

Bee closed his eyes with the pecks and smiled. “Mmm? So no racing?”

Knockout reached up and played with his blonde hair. “No racing.”

“Knocky?” Bumblebee frowned at him.

He leant into his neck and shrugged, kissing him softly. “Well maybe a couple of times… I got lonely here without you.”

Bee giggled slightly. “Oh? So you haven’t found some fun here?”

Leaning away, Knockout frowned. “What do you mean?”

He smirked slightly. “So you’re not out there meeting any mechs or femmes? Since you got so lonely.”

Rolling his eyes, Knockout smiled. “No… I’m not seeing anyone, for two reasons… one; I would never cheat on you. And two; remember I’m an ex-con, so who would be with me?”

“Trust me everyone would be with you if they got the chance.” He purred, reaching out to stroke his hips gradually.

Rolling into the touch, Knockout purred. “And you? You’re not cheating on me?”

“Please… of course not….”

Knockout frowned suddenly and sharply at him.

Bee frowned back. “What?”

“I don’t believe you.”

“No?”

“Yes!” Knockout snapped, pushing him back into the pillows. “Who is he? Or is it a she! Just tell me!”

Bee stared at him for a moment, terrified by what was going on.

But after a second, both of them started to laugh. Knockout giggled as he leant away. “Oh the look on your face was priceless!”

“Yours too.” Knockout giggled before sighing slightly, leaning to him and lead him in for a passionate kiss and for a while, they just made out.

Finally, they pulled away and Knockout sighed. “I’m going for a smoke.” He said, rising up.

The returning commander sighed. “You’re still smoking?” He asked, walking with him to the balcony.

Knockout soon lit up his cigarette. “Does it bother you?”

Stepping away, Bee didn’t hesitate in nodding. “A little, you are a medic and you…”

Suddenly something grabbed his jacket from behind, stopping his movements. “I don’t think it’s a good thing for you to go any further that way.” He explained, blowing out smoke.

Taking a step backwards, Bumblebee looked back. “Why? I only want to see the view better? I remember it being quite amazing.”

Knockout smirked as he inhaled his smoke once more. “I had a little remodel done to the house, while you were away.”

“What kind?”

He smiled then turned to a small table beside him, picking up a remote and pressing a button. Slowly several small multi coloured lights appeared, in the ground, illuminating a large pool.

Bumblebee looked at in in amazement. “You had a pool installed in your balcony? Woah?”

Proud of himself, Knockout inhaled some more smoke and Bumblebee looked impressed. Knockout frowned slightly. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Walking towards him, Bumblebee stepped a little closer.

“Bee?” Knockout said, letting him but frowning with concern.

Suddenly he grabbed his waist before falling backwards and both of them jumped into the pool. They came up to the surface, one coughing and the other laughing.

Knockout gasped suddenly. “Bumblebee! Are you crazy?”

The other just laughed at him.

Splashing him, Knockout huffed. “Not. Funny.”

Bee continued to laugh and swam over to him, hugging him once more. “It is for me.”

“You couldn’t have just jump by yourself?”

“Yes, but then I can’t do this.” He said with a smile, grabbing him and kissing him once more, slowly taking off Knockout’s shirt off.

Knockout chuckled as he pulled him closer. “Cheap move.” He giggled then took hold of Bee’s jacket and shirt, pulling at them.

Leaning into his neck, he shrugged. “You love it?” He whispered, biting into his neck.

Moaning, Knockout nodded. “Yeaaah.”

 

//*//

 

Climbing out of the pool, Knockout slowly undid his boots, looking over them. “Thanks Bee, you ruined my favourite shoes.” He glared at the ruined footwear then threw them away.

Bee grinned as he climbed out as well. “Don’t be so mad. It was fun.”

Knockout huffed at him. “Yeah for you maybe.” He groaned, going to the bar and making himself a drink and a drink for Bee. “Here.”

Bee took the glass and stood up before slipping on the wet floor, dropping his glass. “Ops, sorry….”

“It’s nothing.” Knockout said before. “Could you turn on the lights?”

“Yeah sure.” He turned around and looked on the floor. “Where is it?”

“On the table where I left it.”

Bee looked around and eventually found the remote he used before. “This one?” He said, pressing one of the buttons but all he did was turn off the pool lights. “Oh. Nope. Wrong one.”

Knockout rolled his eyes. “Oh brother, wait, I’m coming…” He sighed and went over towards him before his foot slipped out from under him and he fell to his knees and screamed with as Bumblebee’s broken glass landed in his leg. “Ahhhh!”

Bee gasped and looked over. “Knocky you ok?”

“No I landed on your glass.”

“Wait I’m coming.”

Holding his leg, Knockout shook his head. “I think you should turn on the lights before you come here to help me.”

“Alright. I think I found it….” A fountain started in the middle of the pool. “Nope.”

“Bring the remote here. Carefully.”

Bumblebee nodded, looking down at his feet and made his way over, handing over the remote. With a single click, Knockout had the main lights on and Bumblebee was able to see the blood mixing with the water and dripping onto the floor. “Ohh, that’s bad. Let me help you.” He knelt down and scooped him up.

Knockout grinned, his arms around his neck. “My hero.”

Bee smiled and took him to a bed, getting some warm water and slowly washing the blood his foot and leg. Suddenly Knockout twitched and hissed.

Looking up, Bumblebee kissed just below the cut. “Sorry.”

Knockout smirked and nodded as he watched as Bee bandaged his leg. Finally, Bumblebee looked up from his finished work it, getting up and never stopping to look at him.

With a smirk, Knockout lay back on the bed. “So? What are you waiting for?”

 

//*//

 

Knockout woke up later as he lay in the middle of the bed and rising up, he looked around to see that he was all alone in the room. He frowned and slowly, careful of his leg, went to the other rooms, not finding Bee anywhere in his apartment.

With a sigh, he shrugged. “Maybe he’s busy….” He said, heading to the balcony after getting a cup of coffee while in the other hand he had a cigarette thinking about last night in the pool. “Yeah, he will call. Like always.”

For hours, Knockout waited and waited for Bee to call him, but after two weeks and nothing happened, he decided he had more important things to think about.

Ratchet had barely entered the room before he snapped out; “Ratchet I’m fine.”

Immune to the ex-con’s sharp tone of life. “Knockout… I can see that you are sick… look at yourself. You’re pale than normal… your face is all white and your cheeks are red.” He said, interrupting him and placing a hand on his forehead. “And you have a temperature.”

Knockout frowned and brushed his hair away. “I feel fine, really, nothing is wrong with me.”

For a moment, the senior medic just stood next to him, thinking then let out a deep breath. “Alright, I see that I’m not going to get anywhere with you. So, to stop it getting worse, I’m getting you out of this office.”

“What?”

Looking at him watch and nodded. “It’s lunch break, were do you wanna eat?”

Knockout took a moment then nodded. “I saw a new restaurant opening about a block away from, maybe we should go there?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not…”

Standing and grabbing his coat, Knockout nodded. “I’m driving…”

 

//*//

 

After a short drive, they arrived at the restaurant and talked and drank and ordered then talked some more before they fell silent, waiting for their meal.

Ratchet sat there, staring at him.

Knockout was staring into his water. “Ratchet I’m fine.” He sighed.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Then stop looking at me like that.”

Just then their water appeared and placed it down before them. “Here is your meal gentlemen, enjoy.” He said and left them.

Knockout let out a deep breath and sighed. “Finally…” He mumbled and began to eat but after a couple of bites of his meal, Knockout felt a little weird and frowned.

The medic looked at him then swallowed his own meal. “Something wrong? Is it not good?”

He swallowed, eyes distant before suddenly jumping up from his chair, running around the other tables towards the bathroom.

Wiping his mouth on a napkin, Ratchet soon followed him and saw Knockout kneeling before a toilet bowl, vomiting. “Knockout?” He asked.

After a moment, Knockout finally seemed to come to an end, flushed and stood up, going to the sink and cupping some water and spitting the water out. “I’m good.”

Ratchet shook his head as he watched. “That’s it!” He said, grabbing his arms. “I know there is something wrong with you. I’m taking you to the hospital for a check out. Right now.”

After paying for their half-eaten meal, they returned to the hospital where after a long examination, Knockout was lying exhausted on the berth. “So what’s wrong? Gas? Stomach ulcer?”

The lead medic’s eyes were slightly wide. “Umm, not exactly.”

“Then what? A flu?”

Ratchet looked at his data file for a moment. “Knockout, it appears that you… you’re…” He sighed and shrugged. “Sparked.”

After a moment, Knockout went pale as a sheet before his eyes rolled back and he passed out on the sofa. Ratchet gasped. “Knockout!”

 

//*//

 

The next morning, Knockout woke up in his room and quickly sat up straight, looking around. She sighed. “Oh man… what a dream.” He rubbed his head and left the room, going like always to his balcony to smoke and drink his coffee. He reached for his lighter and was about to light up when Ratchet appeared from the spare room.

“KNOCKOUT NO!” He snapped, snatching the cigarette from Knockout’s mouth.

“What the? Ratchet what’s wrong with you? What are you doing in my house?”

Ratchet frowned at him. “What’s wrong with me? What wrong with you? You should know that smoking will harm the sparkling!”

Knockout’s eyes went wide and he dropped his cup of coffee. “I… I… thought it was a dream.”

The medic shook his head as he took the rest of the sticks and put them in his pocket. “No Knockout it’s not a dream. You are really sparked. I’m guessing Bumblebee’s work?”

“Well yeah. Who else?” He said then blushed a little. “But… but… I never thought that I could be sparked.” His hand reached out to him and gently touched his stomach.

Watching him, Ratchet sighed. “Do you want it?”

“Hm?”

“Do you want the sparkling?”

Knockout gasped slightly. “Of course! Well I mean, it is a surprise…” He giggled and looked down. “But yeah. I want to have it. It just a surprise.”

“Well, you will need a lot of help Knockout. It’s not easy to raise a sparkling alone. And there are a lot of expenses for the sparkling.”

Knockout took a moment then smiled. “I think Bee will help when I will tell him about it… what do you think he will react?”

“I think he will be happy.” The medic said with a smile.

 

//*//

 

Later that day, Knockout was stood with his phone, Bumblebee’s contact on the screen. Eventually he pressed ‘call’ and lifted it to his ear. “Hey Bee.”

“Hey, I wanted to call you soon but I was so busy with everything.”

Knockout smiled as he heard his voice once more. “It’s ok, I’m wanted to say something to you.”

“Yeah me too.”

Looking down at his stomach, Knockout smiled. “You go first.”

There was a short pause for a moment. “Knocky, we been through a lot together and I love you.”

He paused again and Knockout couldn’t help but frown.

“But I don’t think… it’s going to work.”

As if he had already known it was coming, Knockout felt himself begin to tremble, eyes full of tears.

Bumblebee was still talking in his ear. “With the distance between us and… Knocky I love you… don’t think that I don’t love you, I really do… maybe when this is over, I hope will be together. Knocky? You there?”

“Yeah.” He managed, keeping himself calm. “I’m here… I understand.”

“I knew you would understand. So, what was it you wanted to say?”

Knockout took a deep breath then nodded. “The same… great minds think alike I guess.”

Bee giggled into his ear. “Yeah… well then… see ya soon. Love you.”

Knockout nodded, forcing himself to smile. “Love you too.” He said before hanging up and throwing the phone into the wall, sliding to the ground and sat on the floor, crying.

Having heard the clatter of the phone, Ratchet entered the room and looked over at him. “Knockout? What’s wrong?”

Looking at him, Knockout staggered up and hugged him. Ratchet sighed and reached out, stroking his back and hair. “Shush, shush, calm down… shhh.”

They stood, crying and comforting for a bit until Knockout appeared to calm down and stepped away, Ratchet nodding to him. “So you didn’t tell Bee?”

Shaking his head and looked out the window. “And I’m not going to.”

“He needs to know.”

“He has better things to do that babysit me and the sparkling.”

Ratchet sighed. “If he knew, he would come back to you.”

“I will take care of the baby myself.” He repeated before turning to look at him. “And you are not going to tell him… he chose his work over me and I get it… now I am choosing the sparkling over him.”

Sighing, Ratchet looked down. “It won’t be easy.”

“I know…” He whispered, looking away. “I know.”

 

//*//

 

A couple of months later, in the medical centre, Ratchet was just getting ready for the other medic’s check-up. Knockout looked quite unusual with his stomach extended and his normal tight fitting clothes now loose to accommodate for the bulge.

“So how are you today?”

Knockout slowly rolled onto the berth and lay on it. “Heavy… disgusting… and more.”

Ratchet giggled then reached over and began to scan Knockout, working his way around the stomach.

The mech looked up at him slightly. “Is the baby healthy?”

Looking at the computer, Ratchet nodded. “Yes.” He said then smirked. “They are.”

Knockout turned his head to read the monitor. “They?” He soon saw that he was right. “No, no.” He frowned and covered his face with a blanket.

Ratchet was looking at the screen again. “Congratulations. You’re expecting twins.”  
“Yay.” He said slightly sarcastically.  
“So, now you’re going to tell Bumblebee?”  
Knockout frowned and rose up slightly. “No… I said I’m going to raise them by myself and I’m going to do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Five months had passed since Knockout had discovered he was not only with child but going to have twins. He had yet to tell the father and was trying to do his best to live and be self-dependant. One day Knockout was lying on his back in the living room, watching TV before suddenly he heard a doorbell and standing up took him twice as long as expected.

Eventually he made it to the door and opened it. “Oh, hey Ratchet.” He said then looked at the huge box he was carrying, a curious frown coming to his head. “What’s in the box?”

“You tell me. It is for you.” The chief medic said as he put the box down on the side. He stood back up and rubbed his back. “Man its heavy. Couldn’t you have carried it?”

Looking at him sceptically, Knockout frowned. “Really?” He said then pointed to his belly.

The medic smiled. “Ok, ok, you’re heaver.” He stepped to a wider part of the apartment and gently stroked his belly softly. “How you all today?”

Knockout rubbed it as well, now really extended and his condition was clear. “They a bit sporty.”

Ratchet nodded as he felt one of the baby’s kick against his hands. “Oh I can feel it.” He laughed and rubbed the belly once more before stepping away. “Ok so, shall we see what’s in the box?”

Looking at it, Knockout just shrugged. “I think it’s the baby clothes I ordered.”

Already at the box, Ratchet had torn off the tape and was looking inside. “Yeah, baby clothes.”

Knockout sat on the carpet next to the box as Ratchet pulled out the outfits and passed them down to him and for a moment he just smiled. “Oh my Primus… these outfits will be so adorable on them!” He squealed slightly.

Ratchet just smiled as he passed down the outfits, glad to see him so happy, passing down more of the content of the box.

Then suddenly he held up two. “Ratchet, what do you think? The red one or blue one?”

Looking between them, the medic finally pointed to one. “The red one.”

Paying the red one more attention, the pregnant mech nodded. “Yeah I love it too.” He said then looked up at him, frowning slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s wrong? You look a million miles away.”

Ratchet took a moment just to dig around in the box before sighing. “Knockout. You need to tell Bee.”

Knockout frowned at him. “No.”

“You’re going to give birth to twins in just a few months. You know that it won’t be easy. Knockout listen to me!”

Putting down the baby clothing, Knockout sighed. “I know Ratchet.” He said trying to stand up.

The medic had to help him up and held his shoulders. “You see… you need someone to help you most of the time now.”

“I’ve had worse.” He sighed, going past him towards the kitchen where he began to make some tea.

Following him, the medic sighed and crossed his arms. “I hate it when you are stubborn.”

“Well I hate it when you’re bossy.”

He sighed and two months later, Knockout was at his house, sorting out the twins’ bedroom, fixing some of the toys on a shelf before he suddenly grabbed the sides of the crib and felt suddenly dizzy.

Knockout let out a few deep breaths. “Oh man… you two are in a hurry.” He panted then reached to his pocket, trying to find his phone, letting out deep calming breaths as he tried to settle down. “Ratchet… hey… you’re not busy… right?”

“Not really. Only couple of patient. What’s wrong?”

With a sharp sudden pain, Knockout found himself panting slightly. “I think… I think I’m in… I’m going into labour.”

“I’m on my way.”

 

//*//

 

With a deep breath, Knockout slowly opened his eyes, looking around before his mind cleared enough to realise he was in a medical room. “Hey.” Came a soft voice and Knockout looked to see Ratchet sat beside him. “How do you feel?”

Knockout took a moment to try and think but then looked away. “What… what happen? Did I pass out?”

“In the end. But don’t worry, the twins are ok. They are healthy and strong… like their carrier.” He said with a smile, reaching out and fixing Knockout’s hair.

Knockout gave him a small smile. “Can I see them?”

“Maybe later.” Ratchet explained softly.

“But I want to see them now.”

“You need to rest. Get some sleep… ok?”

“Ok.” Knockout yawned. “Just… take care of them. Please?”

“Of course.”

 

//*//

 

The next morning, Knockout woke up in his private medical room and soon spotted that while he slept, the room had been filled with flowers, cards and baby toys. “What is this?” He whispered to himself as he took one of the cards and looked at it.

“Congratulations! From the Team Prime.”

Knockout smiled as he looked at it them smiled, soon realising that everyone had left him a little gift; Arcee, Bulkhead, all them, there was something from each of them.

With a soft polite knock on the door, Ratchet sighed. “Good morning… how you feeling?”

Knockout smiled as he looked around. “Not bad.” He pointed around at the gifts, flowers and cards. “Can you tell about this?”

“I called the team. Told them that one of us is expecting twins and they were so excited that they sent some little gifts. Lots of little gifts. Well expect Smokescreen. When I told about you carrying… he went all quite.”

“You didn’t tell Bumblebee… did you?” Knockout said suddenly.

“No.” The medic said, exhausted.

“Good… and about Smokescreen; we had a fight a long time ago over nothing… you don’t need to worry.”

“Anyway… do you want to see…”

“Yes, yes.” Knockout called, sitting up and smiling. “I want to see my babies!”

Grinning, Ratchet pressed a button on the side and nodded. “Ok, just calm down.”

After a moment, two nurses came in, each carrying one of the twins on each nurse. One of the nurse gave it the one she was holding to Knockout and the other to Ratchet.

The one in Knockout’s arm was dressed in the red shirt he’d taken to before. “Ah, hello Sideswipe.” He whispered and tickled his belly. Sideswipe in his arms gave a cute curdling sound.

The carrier cooed at him. “Aw… you are so adorable.”

Sitting on the bed with him, Ratchet tried to give him the second twin as well. “Careful.” He warned and the pair balanced on his other arm.

Looking at the one, in an identical yellow top, Knockout nodded to the second twin. “Hello Sunstreaker.”

Sunstreaker instantly cuddled into his carrier’s side. Knockout cuddled them both up to his chin. “I love you two.”

 

//*//

 

5 years later

 

As Knockout worked in the kitchen on a meal for the family, the boys were playing together in the living area, having fun together with some new toy they had been given.

The mech was a little tired, so tired that he didn’t notice how he accidentally threw a pot with salad in to the bin. Knockout then noticed and groaned. “Primus.” He sighed, considering trying to fish it out.

The boys must have heard as they ran into the kitchen to look at them. Sideswipe blinked as he looked around. “Mommy? What’s wrong?”

Going back to preparing the meal, Knockout nodded. “Nothing Honey… I’m just a little tired.” He said with a sigh.

The twins looked at each other before Sunstreaker stepped over to him. “Mommy, go sleep then.”

Smiling, Knockout looked at the pair and brushed his hair back. “Honey I can’t… mommy has a lot to do.”

“But you always say that we need to go to sleep if we are tired.”

Smiling at the child’s logic, Knockout nodded. “Yes for you, because you are growing and you need a lot of energy.”

Sideswipe stepped to the other side. “But we will be alright for a few minutes.”

Knockout looks at the clock then sighed. “Ok boys, I’ll go to take a nap. If you need me, wake me up alright boys?”

The boys nodded as he walked towards his bedroom. “Ok”

 

//*//

 

A hour later and Smokescreen found himself standing near Knockout apartment, looking up at the door, mentally contemplating if he should or should not go up to the door. In his hands was a small gift for the children and after a sigh he began the walk down the hallway. “Just walk in… he won’t bite… well he might hit me…” He mumbled to himself, stopping outside the door and sighing before knocking once on the door.

No one replied but he did hears a couple of low childish voices inside and decided to push the door, entering the apartment where he saw two boys playing on the living room floor.

The two soon looked up at their games and stared at their intruder. Swallowing, Smokescreen nodded to them. “Um… hello boys, I’m Smokescreen. I’m a friend of Knockout.”

The boys were silent and still, smokescreen looking around quickly. “Um, where’s your mommy? At least… I think that’s what you call him?”

The younger of the two suddenly Sunstreaker jumped backwards and hid behind his twin. Sideswipe held his shoulder then nodded. “Mommy’s sleeping, he’s tired.”

Smokey looked around and saw that the room was more than a little messy. “It’s not like Knockout to be messy.” He mumbled to himself then coughed. “So, he’s tired you say? So where’s your Sire?”

Sideswipe thought about it for a moment then nodded. “Working… he’s a doctor like mommy. He should be home soon.”

“Ratchet? Really?” The mech gasped. “I never… thought.” He sighed then heard someone entering the apartment behind him, using a key in the lock.

Turning, Smokescreen was faced with his medical officer entering the apartment, a bag of shopping on one arm. “Smokescreen? What are you doing here?”

Smokey shrugged slightly and smiled innocently. “Visiting… I think.”

Ratchet nodded at him as well then turned away, looking over the apartment. “So where’s Knockout?”

“Sleeping.” One twin said.

“Said he’s tired.” The other finished.

Ratchet rubbed his forehead softly while turning to the kids. “Oh boys.” He said gently. “I told him it won’t be easy.”

Smokescreen coughed into his fist. “So…” He said with a smirk. “You and Knockout. Never thought that you would end up together.”

With a frown the medic looked away to put his shopping away. “What are you talking about?”

It was Smokescreen’s turn to look confused as he followed. “You and Knockout? Spark mates? What’s not to get?”

Looking at the boys as they helped with the shopping, Ratchet nodded. “Oh… yes, yes.” He sighed. “So, Smokescreen can I ask you a favour?”

“Of course Ratchet.”

“Could you look after the house while I take the boys out for this evening? So Knockout can get some rest?”

Smokey rubbed the back of his hair. “Um… I… thinks so. If he lets me.”

Smiling, the medic looked over the twins. “Thank you. So, boys do you want to go to the carnival with me?”

The boys instantly began to jump up and down for joy. “Yes, yes, yes!” They said in chorus.

 

//*//

 

Yawning and stretching, Knockout rolled over to his front, looking at the clock then managed to get up to his feet. “Boys? Oh my.” He ran to the living room but then noticed that all the toys and clothes and everything were cleaned away. He frowned and looked around some more. “Boys where are you?! Boys?” Panic was reaching into his voice.

“Hey.”

He looked to the voice and frowned on seeing Smokescreen coming from the kitchen. “Smokescreen? What are you doing here? Where are the boys?”

“I just wanted to visit you and…” He looked down at the floor. “Well, to say that I’m sorry… and I know I know I’m too late, but better late than never, right?”

Continuing to frown, Knockout glared at the man. “Smokescreen where are the boys?”

“Oh the boys are with their sire at the carnival.”

“WITH WHOM?”

Smokey took a sharp sudden step back. “They… they are with Ratchet. I’m sorry if I made you mad I just….”

Instantly Knockout calmed down. “Oh with Ratchet. I thought… never mind… did you do this?” He looked around the room.

He shrugged. “Umm, yeah, when the boys said that you were tired, I thought you didn’t have time to clean up.”

“I don’t know… what to say…” He said, looking around the room and sighing before taking in a deep breath. “Wait… what that smell?”

“Oh… I thought you would be hungry when you woke up, so I made a soup.” He rubbed his head again. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“You cook?”

“Well when you live alone, you get tired of sandwiches.” He giggled a little.

The other laughed at him. “Yeah I guess so.”

“Do you… wanna try some?” He asked nervously, stepping back to the cooking pot.

Knockout nodded and walked over to her. “Yeah sure. Why not?”

In the kitchen, Smokescreen was stirring his work before smiling into it. “So you don’t mad at me?”

“No, I’m not Smokescreen.” Knockout bit his lip and shrugged. “I have better things to worry than to be mad at you.”

“Oh good to know. I mean, that you’re not angry at me. Not that you have problems.”

“You haven’t change a bit.”

Smokey smiled and looked over at him. “You haven’t either.”

“Really?” He said with a frown.

“What?”

He held out his hands, waving to himself. “Look at me, I’m a mess.”

Looking over him as well, the other said with a shrug. “Well maybe a little.”

 

//*//

 

The next day, Ratchet brought the boys back home and as soon as the door was open, they hurried inside and hugged Knockout. “Mommy!”

Knockout hugged them again. “I missed you.” He chuckled and kissed both of them on the cheek.

The medic put down a large stuffed animal down on the side. “So, how are you feeling?”

“Much better.” Knockout stated as he stood up. “Thank you.”

“You should thank Smokescreen.”

With a nod at the clean home, he sighed. “Yeah.”

Ratchet took a moment to ensure the boys were too busy playing with their massive new fairground toy. “Yesterday the boys told Smokescreen that I’m their sire.” He said with a sigh.

“Yeah, I got that.” Knockout mumbled, brushing his hair back. “He told me that the boys were with their Sire.”

“Maybe you should tell them the truth.”

“They are too young…” He sighed. “Maybe, when they grow up a little.”

Ratchet took a moment then nodded. “Yeah ok.”

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Smokey walked out, yawning. “Morning…” He said softly.

Knockout nodded to him. “Morning.”

“Smokescreen you still here?” Ratchet asked softly.

He smiled and shrugged. “Yeah, that’s not a problem is it?”

“No, no not at all.” Ratchet said with a wave of his hand. “Well, I’m of to work, see you later.” He looked over at the twins. “Bye boys!”

“BYE!”

Knockout nodded and smiled. “See you Ratchet.” He turned his attention to Smokescreen.

He frowned and looked at him funny. “What?”

“Nothing.” Knockout grinned. “I’m going to make breakfast.”

After their breakfast, the boys settled down to play with Smokescreen and it turned out that the boys really enjoyed spending time with them, as did Smokescreen.

Knockout never thought that Smokey would have been good with kids and was surprised by the outcome. Then, as lunch approached, Knockout left the kitchen to call the boys to get themselves cleaned up for lunch and saw that the boys were fast asleep on Smokescreen.


	3. Chapter 3

At Knockout home, the two twins were taking a nap in their room while Smokescreen was with Knockout on the balcony, sat with a cup of coffee each. Knockout smiled as he took a sip of his hot drink. “Peace and quiet.” He said with a sigh.

Smokey nodded as he relaxed in his chair. “Yeah.” He said softly.

Knockout looked over at him then away. “Thank you.”

With a grin, Smokescreen smiled at him. “How many times are you going to say that? It’s not a big deal, it's my pleasure to help you.”

“I know.” He said with a smirk. “But I will say it as many times as I please.”

Smokey giggled softly. “I hope you won’t be mad for me asking but… you were so happy when you were going out with Bee. So what happened between you two?”

Knockout slowly inhaled and looked away. Smokey gasped as he looked over at him. “I'm sorry I didn't wanted to.”

“We split up.” He said, looking at him once more. “He chose his job over me… and I get it… I wasn't important to him.”

Smokescreen frowned as he sat on the edge of his chair. “That doesn't sound like Bee.”

With a wave of his hand, Knockout looked away. “Ah, who cares… I'm happy without him.”

With a smile, his companion nodded. “Yeah well, Ratchet is a lucky guy…” He said, looking away to him. “If I wasn’t so dumb… back at the club… maybe I could have been that guy.” He chuckled darkly for a moment.

Knockout smirked a little. “Yeah you were a little dumb.”

Biting his lip, he sighed. “Yeah.”

“But what's done is done… and it might be too late to say this but… everyone makes mistakes.” As Smokescreen looked, Knockout sighed and put a cigarette into his mouth and searching for his lighter.

Smokey frowned at him. “You still smoke?”

“Well, as you can see.” He huffed then found his lighter, burning the end until it glowed. “Just don't tell Ratchet ok?” He hugged then blew out some smoke.

Smokescreen watched him for a moment then nodded. “Don’t worry; your secret is safe with me.”

Cigarette in one hand and coffee in the other, the father of two sighed. “You know, I never asked you how you were doing now?”

“Me? Well, nothing special… living alone… just moved to Iacon.”

“What are you going to do here?”

With a proud yet humble smile, Smokey shrugged. “Well… you are currently looking at the new Commander Smokescreen. Oh, I know it sounds cool… because it is.”

Knockout took a small inhale of smoke and chuckled. “Wow… is that supposed to impress me?” He blew out the smoke before smiling.

“Maybe… just a little?”

Knockout smiled and looked away. “Ok, well… maybe a little. Just a little.” He giggled.

The pair of them chuckled together before they heard the door to the balcony open and a sleepy little ‘mommy?’ come out towards them.

The pair turned quickly and saw the little twin Sunny stood there rubbing his eyes. Knockout quickly put out his cigarette and coughed. “Hey, Honey, it's cold out here.” He said, lifting him up onto his lap. “Where's your brother?”

Sunny soon cuddled into Knockout’s shoulder with a sleepy yawn before someone tugged at Knockout’s trousers. “Here.” Sideswipe mumbled, also rubbing his eyes.

Knockout looked at the second twin then at his guest. “Smokey, can you carry Sideswipe while I take Sunstreaker?”

Smokey nodded then reached down for the boy but he grabbed Knockout’s trousers tighter. “I… don’t think he wants me to take him.”

Knockout looked at the other boy then put on a playful look. “Side, you like Smokey… why so shy?”

Side didn’t say anything, just clung to the security of the trousers in his gasp. Sunny meanwhile just reached out for Smokescreen. “I wannna!”

Smokey shrugged and sighed dramatically. “Oh, alright. Guess you will do.” He said them grinned, grabbing the boy from Knockout and throwing him into the air, making him laugh.

Sunstreaker laughed and waved his hands in the air. “Again!”

“Again? Your wish is my command.” He said then threw the child into the air again.

Knockout smiled as he watched but then sighed. “Come on you three, let’s go inside. I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

They went into the living room where Knockout set about making his drink. “Here you go.” He said, passing two smaller mugs with the hot chocolate in them to the boys. “Be careful it’s hot.” Then turned and gave the third cup he had been carrying to the Smokey. “Same goes for you.”

Smokey blinked as he looked at the mug. “Oh for me? Thank you.”

Knockout smiled, collecting his own mug, smiling at them both. Taking a sip, he leant back suddenly and stuck out his tongue. “Ooo, hot!”

Sides suddenly laughed, pointing at him. “You have a chocolate moustache.”

Smokescreen quirked a brow as he looked at Knockout who was also smiling and sporting a certain brown mark on his top lip. He smiled and pointed at him. “Well, you have one as well.”

“So do the rascals.”

The boys look at each other suddenly and laughed. Since the day had past and it was getting late and dark, once their drinks were finished, they brushed their teeth and got into bed. At that moment, Smokescreen decided that it was time for him to go as well, pulling on his jacket. “Time I went home.”

Knockout smiled as he pulled his own jacket on. “I'll escort you to your car. The boys are reading, they’ll be fine for a few minutes.”

They walked in silence for a moment before they got near the car and Knockout let out a deep sigh. “Well… thanks again for your help today. One day… I'll return the favour.”

“You don’t have to you know. Really.”

“Yeah, but I want to.”

Smokey smiled then looked back to the apartment block. “I wanted say goodbye to Ratchet, where is he?”

“Oh he's at his place.” Knockout said before realising what he had said. “Ah… I mean.”

Smokey frowned at him. “What do you mean, at his place? Don't you two live together?”

Knockout looked away suddenly and gulped. “Of course we…”

“Knockout, I can see you are panicking right now.” He frowned and stepped a little closer. “What's going on?”

“Oh Primus.” He sighed before putting his hand over his eyes and shook his head from side to side. With a sigh, he turned to look at a very confused Smokey. “It's nothing.”

Folding his arms over his shoulder, he shrugged. “I'm not leaving until you tell me.”

“Smokescreen, they are my problems, you don't need them.”

“Did you have a fight with Ratchet? Is it because of me? Because I was at your house?”

“No… no.” He waved his hand at him with a sigh. “Nothing like that.”

“Then what is it?” His friend asked as he stepped forward and held his hand. “Knocky I can help you.”

Knockout suddenly smiled and held his hand back. “Knocky…. I had almost forgotten that nickname of yours.”

“Please. I didn't do anything for five years. And all I want to do it get back on my feet and do something. So tell me? Please?”

Closing his eyes, Knockout let out a deep lost sigh and spoke the honest truth. “I'm not with Ratchet.”

“Oh? So… you broke up? Why?”

He lowered his head a little more. “No Smokescreen… we… we never were together.”

Smokey felt cold from the shock. “What?”

“It’s an act. He isn’t my mate or bond mate or… or anything more than a friend.”

“So… you’re not with him at all?”

“No. I’m sorry that I lied to you. I lied to all of yo….” He didn’t get the chance to finish as Smokescreen suddenly reached out and kissed him. But then Smokey realised what he had done and began to retreat but Knockout held him closer, keeping it going.

After a bit, Knockout broke the kiss and looked at Smokescreen with a shy blush.

The other hugged him hard and chuckled. “You have no idea jealous I was of Ratchet.” Knockout started to giggle but he was soon silenced by yet another kiss. They stood, leaning on his car for a moment in their kiss before Smokey pulled back with a quirk. “Wait… if you were never with Ratchet, then who's the Sire of the boys?”

Knockout bit his lip before looking away. “Can we get inside first?”

With a nod, they went back inside the apartment, Knockout checking in on the twins to see they were asleep before going to the window, looking out at the night’s sky. Finally he spoke. “They are Bumblebee’s.”

Smokescreen’s jaw dropped suddenly.

Knockout blinked as he looked at him. “Umm, Smokey?” He said, waving a hand in front of his face. “Hello? Earth to Smokey?”

“Oh man. Oh man. Oh man.”

“What’s got into you all of a sudden?”

“You said that you weren't with Ratchet, then I kissed you, now you saying they are Bee's kids…” He stepped back and covered his mouth, tears in his eyes. “Oh man… I’m so sorry… I don’t want to ruin your family Knockout. Promise, I won’t tell Bee.”

Knockout moved back to him and held his hands. “Hey, calm down, you're not ruining my family. Bumblebee doesn't know.”

Smokey sighed suddenly. “Ha? Why? I'm confused now.”

“We broke up.” Knockout said, turning his back on him. “I got mad at him… when I wanted to tell him that I'm was carrying… he left me… I was so mad that I promised to myself that I'm was going to raise them myself.”

“But… raising twins… it's a lot of work to do by yourself.”

“Ratchet told me the same thing… I know it's hard.” As he spoke, his voice began to break. “And I… I try my best… but I'm so stubborn… that I can't even accept that I can't… handle it by myself.” He sniffed then fully began to cry.

Smokescreen looked at him as tears fell down his face before grabbing him and hugging him tight. “It’s ok.” He whispered as he brushed his hair back. “I won’t leave you… I'm not going to make the same mistake again… or like Bee.” He leant back and lifted the red head’s head to look at him. “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

//*//

 

Twelve years later, in a far larger house on the outskirts of the city, two young dashing men stood before a mirror, one of them with sunshine blonde hair and the other fiery red. “How do I look?” The blonde asked as he turned on the spot.

Knockout smiled at him. “Perfect.” He said, reaching out and fixed a stray strand of his hair. “Now, just amazing. I can't believe that you two are going to Gymnasium School… my boy has grown up.”

Sunny giggled and reached out for him. “Mom, I'm not a baby anymore.”

With a nod, his mother shook his head. “I know… but soon you're going to college and…”

“If I get in first.”

“I know you will.” Knockout repeated with confidence. “Now where is your brother? You're going to be late.”

“With dad… playing basketball outside.”

Rolling his eyes, Knockout sighed. “Oh boy.”

At that moment, Sideswipe ran into the room, his clothes covered in mud. “Good morning mom.” He chuckled then kissed Knockout on the cheek then looked at Sunny with a wink.

Knockout’s face was pure horror. “Oh dear Primus!” He snapped. “Go get yourself cleaned up at once! You're going to be late for school!”

“On it.” Sideswipe said as he began to strip off and change.

Sunny chuckled as he did. “He's just like dad.”

“No wonder they agree on so much.” He said with a smile. “Now, come on, go get some breakfast.”

With a nod, Sunstreaker left the room while Smokescreen entered, just as muddy as Sideswipe had been. “Morning.” He said with a smile.

Crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, Knocky shook his head. “You are unbelievable.”

“What did did I do now?”

“Nothing. Just get cleaned up. I’ll wait downstairs. Be quick.”

Somehow the family did make it to the Gymnasium on time and the two twins began their first day of academic studies. Later that day, the two worked their own way home, Sideswipe throwing his school bag to the floor and collapsing backwards onto his bed. “Oh man; first day and they give us a huge dose of homework.”

Sunny chuckled and went for the bathroom. “I know right… what do they think? We can't do that all at once.”

Sideswipe smiled as he got up and went to the bathroom door. “Ohlala!” He chuckled on seeing Sunny in his underwear.

His brother giggled and winked over his shoulder. “Like what you see?” He said with a shake of his ass.

“You know I do.” He said with a laugh before walking over to him and hugging him tight.

Sideswipe smiled and held him as well. “You know, Mom and dad are at work so… maybe we can play a quick little game?” He said with a knowing smirk.

Smirking as well, Sunny put on an air of innocence. “Like what?”

Sideswipe was already working his hand up under his brother’s shirt. “I’m sure we can think of something.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning at Knockout’s house, the young lovers lying on the bed together before Smokescreen yawned and stretched out, went to the bathroom, preparing to get ready for work, brushed his teeth and such before coming back to the bedroom, leaning down to Knockout’s ear. “Wake up honey.” He said then kissed his cheek softly.

“Mmmmm.” Knockout moaned, still part asleep. “Smoke~” he purred.

Smokey brushed his hair back and sighed. “Come on, wake up.”

Slowly he turned over in the bed, looking up at the man. “Come back to bed… mmmm… it‘s cold in here.” Still with his eyes closed, he reached out for him but it didn’t work.

“I want to, but we need to get ready for work.” He smiled and leant upside down to kiss him.

Knockout leant up for the kiss but then pulled away. “Sweetie.” He kissed him back as his hands ran up into his hair and pulled him to the bed, whispering into his ear. “It‘s Saturday.”

Smokey tipped his head and looked at him softly. “Hah?”

Giggling, Knockout rolled them both so they were both in the sheets. “Come back to bed.”

The blonde cuddled him for a moment. “Sorry I woke you up.”

Smirking and scratching the back of Smokey’s neck. “You‘re going to pay me back for that at some point.”

Before he had a chance to change things, he got above Knockout and started to kiss his neck softly. “Like always.”

The man below giggled as he turned his head away. “It‘s not my fault that you mess up all the time.” He hugged him to his neck.

Smokey barely lifted himself up from the neck before him. “Ha, ha, very funny.” He mocked then went back to the kiss.

//*//

Meanwhile in the other room, the two boys were curled up into each other. “Mmm… Sunnyyyy~!”

His brother slightly lifted his head off the bed. “Mmmm? What?”

The twin spread his arms wide. “Come here?”

Sunstreaker rolled up in his blankets. “It‘s too cold to get up.”

“Please? I want you really, really much.” He sat up slowly.

“Stop complaining…it‘s too cold.”

“I‘ll warm you up.”

The brother sighed. “Then you come here. There‘s no difference.”

With a smile, Sideswipe jumped up from his bed and hopped into his brothers, getting under his brother’s blanket and kissed the back of his neck. As his brother hugged him from behind, Sunny leant into the touch. “What are we going to do today?”

“Don‘t tell me that you’re going to get that officer’s attention again?”

Sides hugged him a little tighter. “Does it bothering you?”

“I don‘t get it… why would you want to get his attention when he never gave us any?” He glared off into the distance.

This time kissing him shoulder, the brother shrugged. “I know, but I want to know him a little. What his weak spots are so I can beat him up.”

Quickly the brother turned to face him. “You are hopeless.” His hand reached up and brushed his cheek gently. “You know Mom and Dad are tired of your nonsense.”

Kissing his lips gently, Sideswipe nodded. “I know. Today will be the last time I bother him, I promise.”

Brushing his hand against his cheek again. “You that every time.” He frowned.

“I mean it this time.”

“You said that too.”

With a smirk, Sideswipe grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

//*//

A few hours later, in the kitchen, Knockout was busy making himself and Smokescreen some tea when Smokey came in and sat at the bar with his laptop. The man other placed a tray with his breakfast by his side. “Hey. Here’s a cup of tea for you. And a plate of your favourite sandwiches.” He sat beside him. “What are you watching?”

Smokey took a bite of his sandwich, still with his eyes on the laptop. “Mm? Nothing. Some projects I need to look at before I sign for then.” He took a drink of his tea. “Now, I know why Magnus was so… grumpy. I think I‘ll be like him someday, cause these papers are gonna kill me.” He took another bite of his sandwich.

“I hope not…” Knockout said mockingly. “I don‘t want live with an old grumy man.”

“Yeah yeah I‘ll try.” Smokescreen looked at his watch then frowned. “The boys are still sleeping?”

“I let them sleep in. It‘s Saturday… let them enjoy the day.”

“Don‘t be mad when I say this, but you spoil them.”

“I spoil them because I love them.”

“And that‘s why Sideswipe is always have problems with the Police.”

Knockout frowned. “I know that Smokescreen, you don‘t need to tell me twice.” He sighed and rubbed his watery eyes.

“I… I’m sorry Knocky, I didn‘t wanted… to upset you.”

“It‘s ok.” Knockout said, exasperated. “Maybe you’re right. But it makes me happy to look at them smile.”

The other nodded. “I know. Just forget that I told you that… I‘m an idiot.”

“Yes you are.”

Smokey grinned then turned back to his laptop as Knockout carried on with his breakfast, for a while enjoying the silence and peace. But Knockout soon turned to Smokey and reached out under the table, brushing his leg against him, starting to slowly tickle his leg with his foot. The other glanced down at his leg then at Knockout who smirked.

“What?”

“Do you want that I spoil you?”

Smokey shook his head and went back to the laptop. “Nah I‘m good.”

The smile fell suddenly and he let his foot fall away. “Are you serious?”

“Hmm?”

“You didn‘t get it?”

Smokey slowly thought back on what had been said then gasped. “Aaah.”

Knockout smiled as the penny dropped and he stood up just to sit on Smokey’s lap and starts to kiss his neck. “Do you… commander… Smokescreen… want… me to spoil you?” He said, kissing his neck every time he paused. “Hmmm?”

Smokey nodded slightly. “Ohhh… yeah I would like that.”

That was the excite moment the twins ran downstairs to get some breakfast and caught them. Sideswipe took not a moment to jump back in disgust. “Oh for PRIMUS SAKE!” He grabbed his brother and covered his eyes. “Get a room!”

Sunstreaker struggled to get his hands from his eyes. “Don‘t be such a baby.”

Smokescreen laughed as Knockout got off him. “Morning boys, sorry about that.”

The one brother smiled as he kissed Knockout’s cheek. “Morning.” He said then walked to Smokescreen and did the same.

“Morning.” Sideswipe said as he also kissed them on the cheek. “But next time put up a sign? It‘s not pleasant to see how your parents make out.” He shuddered dramatically.

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes and Smokescreen laughed at the reaction while Sideswipe walked to the bar to get his food. Knockout turned to the pair and nodded. “Boys, this weekend Smokescreen and myself are going to spend some time together. Is that alright with you?”

“Of course.” One said. “You need some time together.”

The other nodded. “Just heads up.” He said looking at Smokescreen. “I want a little brother.”

Sunny frowned but Smokey laughed. “I‘ll try.”

Knockout laughed at the pair. “Honey, you already have a little brother.”

Walking over to his brother, Sides nodded. “Oh I know.” He smiled then tickled Sunstreaker under his ear causing him to bat him away with a growl.

“Get off.”

“But if I didn’t have you, who would I mess with? I would never hurt Sunny.”

Sunny quickly walked over to the table. “How many times do I have to tell you! Don‘t call me that!”

“OK, Sunbeam~.” His twin teased, knowing he was touching a nerve.

Knockout sighed as he looked over the pair. “I‘ve ask Ratchet if he will check in on you two once in a while.”

Sides groaned. “Oh come on Mom, we are grown up now. We don‘t need a babysitter.”

“No, you need a referee.”

“Why don‘t you trust us?”

“It‘s for your safety.” The older red haired man said.

The twins sighed in unison.

//*//

Sunstreaker sighed as he sat on the sofa. “They left.”

Sides was already there. “Awesome, we have the house to ourselves.”

“And Ratchet.”

“What‘s wrong?” His brother asked as he moved over to his side.

“Nothing.”

Noticing the pad of paper in his hands, his brother looked closer. “What are you drawing? Let me see?”

Quickly, Sunstreaker grabbed the pad closer to his chest. “It’s not done.”

“Oh come on! All your paintings are amazing, just tell me what are you drawing?”

The other frowned at him. “Nothing… it‘s nothing.”

Sideswipe frowned before grabbing his sketchbook and looked over the front page. Sunstreaker’s eyes went wide with shock and he tried quickly to get it back. “SIDESWIPE! Give it back!”

His brother used one hand to hold him back while the other looked over the books. “I never seen this one before. Is it new?” He carefully managed to open the page with only one hand, frowning at what he saw. “This book’s really old.” He turned to look at Sunstreaker who, knowing he wasn’t going to win, sat and sulked. “Why I never saw it?”

“Because you shouldn‘t see it.”

Flipping over the pages, Sideswipe was amazed to see an image he recognised. “Is this me?” On every page of the book there was a portrait of Sideswipe; happy, sad, angry, grumpy… from every angle. “They are amazing Sunstreaker. Why have you hidden from me this? It’s just… wow.” He smiled and leant proudly on his brother.

Sunny shrugged. “When I draw you… I don‘t feel angry.” He rubbed his in embarrassment. “Or sad or…” He looked up at Sideswipe. “Alone.”

“Why didn’t you never come and talk to me about this?” He hugged the other tight. “You know I always listen to you.”

Sunstreaker frowned as he looked up at his brother. “Not always.”

“Well sometimes I listen.”

“Sideswipe…” He sighed. “I‘m not like you… I don‘t show my emotions easy like you.”

With a smile, the other leant over and kissed his forehead. “I know, but you can show me. I‘m your big brother. I need to take care of you.”

“Well compare with my brain and yours… I think I‘m older. And you are only three minutes older.”

“I‘ll pretend that I didn‘t hear that.”

They sat together for a while, holding each other before Sideswipe sighed. “Let‘s go to bed.” He said, standing up and pulling Sunstreaker with him.

“But it‘s only 5pm.”

“So?” He smirked. “We can watch a movie.”

Conceding, the two stood and walked away but Sideswipe lead him to their parents room not their own. Sunny frowned as he sat down on the bed. “Why are we in our parent’s room?”

“Their bed is bigger than ours.”

“Pervert.”

“Hey…” He smiled before rolling over and grabbing the remote. “And the TV is huge in here.” He passed the remote over. “Choose the movie, I‘m going to order Pizza.”

Sunny thought about it for a moment but before Sideswipe left the room, he sighed. “Sides?”

He stopped and turned where he stood. “Yes?”

The other nodded and shrugged. “How about we take a bath together?”

“Ohhh, do you~?” He smirked then hugged him tight. “I‘m in.”

A few minutes later, the pair were in the bathroom, a mass of bubbles around them before Sunny splashed the water up against his brother who giggled then huffed. “Stop it.”

“Oh don‘t be such a baby.”

Sideswipe giggled then tipped his head to the side. “Maybe if you play with my hair instead of splashing me? Because I think it got in to my mouth.”

The other brother nodded then took the bottle of shampoo. “Come here then.” For the next few minutes Sunstreaker just massaged Sideswipe’s head and played with his hair. The other purred and leant back onto his brother’s chest and hugged him. “So good.”

Sunstreaker scratched at his head sharply. “Who‘s a good boy? You are. Yes you are.”

Sideswipe growled and looked over him. “HEY! I‘m not a dog!” He paused then screwed his face up. “But you can still scratch my head.”

//*//

Ratchet sighed as he entered the house, using the key he had been given a long time ago. “Hey boys.” He announced, looking around but not seeing the boys appear. “Boys? Hmmm, where are they?” He went up the stairs, looking around. “Boys you in here?” He soon heard laughter in the adult’s bedroom and he opened the door to find the boys lying on a huge bed with drinks and couple boxes of Pizza, watching TV.

Sides: Hey Ratchet! What‘s up?


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet chuckled as he sat back on a bed and. “So… boys… how you doing?”

Sides shrugged then turned away. “Good… I think.”

The medic huffed and lifted an eyebrow. “No trouble with the Police?”

He smiled slightly. “Of course not.”

Sunstreaker frowned at his brother. “Yet…” He said, taking a bite of his pizza.

The man smiled. “Yes. I have to agree.” He sighed. “Sideswipe why are you doing this? What do you want to accomplish from all of this?”

Sideswipe shrugged. “What?! Ratchet please… I’m just, you know, having fun. So I got caught once at a Street race? Carrier did the same thing when he was my age.”

Ratchet sighed. “Yes, he did but that was long a long time ago when we were at war… racing was nothing then… but now is different. Sideswipe you’re breaking a law… and arguing with a Police officer… really Sides?”

Sunstreaker’s eyes popped suddenly as he choked on his pizza while his brother looked curiously to their chaperone. “How do you know that?”

“I talked with Prowl…” He smirked proudly at them. “He told me that you almost crashed into his car.”

Sideswipe pointed to the side. “Ok that was an accident!

The man sighed and shook his head. “Oh Sideswipe… you know you can tell me anything right? Why you doing this?”

Sideswipe frowned and looked away. “I told you, I what to have some fun. It’s boring to just sit and do nothing.”

“Why don’t you sign up for the military?” Ratchet suggested. “You said it that you liked it when Smokescreen took you with him at his field practices? So? Why not?”

Sunny shrugged slowly and looked down at hands.

His twin shrugged. “Yeah I liked it… but I don’t like it when people boss me around.”

Ratchet slowly rubbed his own forehead. “Primus.” He said then lifted his head up and looked right at Sunstreaker. “Sunny what’s wrong?”

Sidewipe stared at his brother before moving a bit closer to him, suddenly a little scared.

But the other twin just shrugged. “No, everything’s fine. I was lost in thought.” He smiled charmingly. “Relax Ratch.”

Ratchet frowned then placed his hands on Sunny’s forehead. “Hmm no temperature. You seam ok at least.”

Sideswipe didn’t stop looking at his brother with concern in his eyes but the medic stood with a slight groan. “Ok I’m not going to disturb you two. I’m off.”

Sunstreaker looked at him for a moment. “You can stay you now. You’re not bothering us, really.”

He smiled at the pair. “Yeah well… I’ve actually got plans of my own.”

The blonde twin laughed. “Ohh? Does the Grumpy Ratchet have a date tonight?”

“How do you always know if I’m going out or not?”

“You have your favourite perfume on… or I should say… Ironhide’s favourite perfume.”

Ratchet smirked. “Oh you know?”

With a nod, Sunstreaker stood up and went over to Ratchet before running his hand back in his hair, fixing it into place. “There. Perfect.”

“Thanks.” He said with a small blush and a smile. “Ok, see you later boys.”

“See ya.” Sunny said, watching as he left before turning to brother.

“Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Yeah… what you ask?”

Sideswipe frowned at him. “You mad about what Ratchet said aren’t you?” He huffed and walked over to him.

“I’m not.” The other snapped. “Can we just finish watching this movie?” He huffed then lay down on the bed.

Moving near his brother, Sides pouted. “Can I hug you?”

“I’m not mad Sideswipe.”

They hugged, Sideswipe with his head on his brother’s chest as they watched the movie, if only for a while before Sideswipe started to kiss his brothers neck as his hands stroking his back and arms.

Sunstreaker soon closed his eyes and sighed. “What are you doing? You said you wanted to watch a movie.”

The red head looked at him and gently stroked his cheek back. “Sunny?” He cooed but his brother just frowned. Sides didn’t drop the subject. “Sunstreaker… talk to me.”

Sunny glared at him. “There is nothing to talk about, I just want to relax and enjoy the movie, is that so hard?”

Sideswipe didn’t look impressed but then kissed him, Sunny returning the kiss for a bit but the other eventually let go and moved to lean on his chest, hugging him tightly.

“Not so tight.”

“Sorry.”

//*//

Sunstreaker smiled as he gently scratched Sideswipe’s head, listening to him as he purred and then ran a finger down his spine. Side shivered at the sensation then nodded. “I thought you said you wanted to relax?” He asked, looking up at his brother.

The other smiled and kissed his lips gently. “I change my mind.”

He chuckled then pulled him in, kissing him firmer than before feeling him begin to undo the buttons of his shirt. Laughing, Sideswipe threw the shirt away and pulled his brother to his side. “Patient aren’t you.”

“Heh not like you.”

Sideswipe smirked then bit his neck. “How could I not be?”

“If I’m going to find a hicky there tomorrow I’m going…” He was cut off by another bite, harder this time.

Sunny frowned but then huffed. “You wanna play dirty? Fine, you’re gonna get it.” He hugged him tight and dug his nails into Sideswipes back.

The other twitched suddenly. “Shhhhh… I need to remember to cut those.” He sighed and groaned.

Sunny smiled then dug them in harder. “Why do you think I keep them long?” He smiled and whispered into his ear. “You love it.” Sideswipe giggled and Sunny held him tighter. “So? Give up already?”

The red haired teen huffed then quickly grabbed hold of Sunstreaker’s hands and put them above his head. “Not yet.” He huffed then kissed his collarbone, working his way slowly down to his belly.

Sunny shivered as his brother continued, watching him close his eyes. “Oh, we’re just getting started.” He chuckled. “You’re so beautiful when you’re smiling.” He reached up with his free hand and touched Sunnny’s lips with his finger. “Just for me.”

“Only you.” The other purred, kissing the finger on his lips.

Pulling his hand away, Swipe smirked. “Ready?” He asked as he removed Sunny’s underwear, slowly kissing his leg….

 

“Stop teasing me already…” Sunny said with a growl.  
“Easy Sunshine~” Sideswipe’s eyes held amusement, and Sunny growled in response.  
Swipe rubbed Sunny’s hip, making Sunny gasp in pleasure; Sideswipe thrust into Sunny as he lowered his mouth to Sunny’s ear and whispered, “Mine~”  
“Sideswipe…” Sunny gasped.  
“Only mine…” came Swipes whispered response.  
“Harder…~ Sideswipe harder!” Sunny hugged him and dug his nails at Swipe’s back  
Swipe gasped as he thrust harder, looking at his brother and kissing him soft on the lips, “Sunny~”  
Sunny rolled his hips, “Don’t stop…” he put his hand on Swipes cheek, caressing it as he begged for more.  
Swipe nuzzled Sunny’s palm, seeming to hide his face, as he thrust into him faster and harder, “You’re so good Ahhhh Only mine, Sunny…..ah ah……You’re so perfect like this……”  
“Yours…” Sunny gasped with every thrust “….ah….ah…I’m going to……SIDESWIPE!” he cried out as he reached orgasm, covering him and Sideswipe in his cum.  
“SUNNY! AHHH…” Sideswipe yelled in pleasure as he reached orgasm as well, then collapsed onto Sunny, out of breath.  
Sunny was left panting as well, breathless, but uncharacteristically silent.  
Sideswipe stroked his brothers hip softly, “Sunny are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I?”  
Sunny didn’t say anything, just looking at the distance, a bit dazed. Sideswipe put both hands on each of Sunny’s cheeks, a concerned look on his face. Sunny looked at him slowly, then nodded  
Sideswipe frowned, “Speak to me, tell me if I hurt you…” his voice was nearly pleading.  
Sunny shook his head, “You didn’t hurt me…”  
His brother sighed and kissed his lips, then the forehead, “Good…” he tried to get up, but Sunny stopped him.  
“DON’T!” Sunny grabs Sideswipes arm, pulling him down slightly, “Please…stay in me……I …..Don’t leave me….”  
Sideswipe put his head on Sunny’s chest, placing his arms around Sunny’s head, “I’m not going to leave you. I love you too much, Sunny.”  
Sunny hugged him and whispered, “I love you too…”  
Swipe kissed his chest, “Goodnight Sunshine…”

The next morning, Sunstreaker woke up with an ache in his back and sighed. “Mmmm Sides?” He said, waiting for his brother’s reply but nothing happened. “Sideswipe?” He huffed then sat up a little, pulling a shirt on and left the room. “Sideswipe!” He yelled, hoping to hear his brother but nothing. “Please… please… let his car be here.” He walked over to the garage, but it wasn’t there. He sighed and went back to his parent’s room. “When will he learn? Stupid idiot! What’s going in his head?” He huffed then lay back on the bed. “Why Sideswipe? Do you want us to be separated?” He sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Suddenly, Sideswipe hurried into the room with a smile. “Good morning Sunshine.” He laughed then looked over at his brother. “Sunny?”

“Where were you?!” Sunstreaker snapped.

Sideswipe shrugged. “I went to the shop to get some milk. We ran out and I wanted to make you pancakes. Since you like them.” He smirked slightly. “You miss me already?” He took his shirt off.

He growled at him. “Yeah right.”

“I had fun last night. Wanted to reward you.”

Sunny laughed and looked at him with a smirk. “Is there anything besides sex in your head?”

Leaning to kiss his brother, Sideswipe chuckled. “Yeah, but how can I can forget a night like that you under me, screaming my name… just thinking I’m going hot.”

“Oh do you?” He said, running his fingers over his chest.

The twin shivered then leant towards his neck, kissing it over and over. “Right… let’s go downstairs for some breakfast.” He chuckled, pushing him away and taking his hand to lead him.

Sunstreaker however stopped. “Let me take a shower first.”

Sides grinned. “Mmmm?”

“Alone.” The other huffed.

“Oh come on.”

Sunstreaker growled at him. “For Primus’ sake! Why do you always act like a baby?”

“Because I’m your baby, bae.”

Sunny shook his head, going for the shower while Side swipe decided to follow.

//*//

Sunny sighed, sitting down in the living room, drawing in his drawing Sideswipe in his sketchbook but on hearing Sideswipe coming into the room, he quickly hid the book.

Putting on his jacket, Sideswipe. “What’cha doing?”

“Watching TV… and you?” He frowned slightly.

“I’m off for a little drive, you want to join?”

Sunny frowned over at his brother. “Sideswipe, you are driving with Bumblebee mad, you know that don’t you?” He frowned at him.

“What?” He giggled. “No, if I was gonna… I wouldn’t invite you to join me, Sunny please.”

“Why is so hard for you to understand.”

“There is nothing to understand, Sunny. Is it so bad that I’m get on his nerves? I make fun of him, yes, what so bad of this Sunny, what? He will never replays Smokescreen, never. Please try to listen me…”

Sunny snapped suddenly. “NO! Sideswipe, why do you want us to separate us, why?!”

“I don’t want to separate us, why did you think a thing like that?!”

“One day when you were out, that police guy, Prowl came, and I overheard that they talked something about boarding School.” He turned and looked over at him. “Because if you get caught a one more time… you could end up in jail.”

“Sunny…” He sighed then walked over to him. “I…”

His brother hurried as he stood up and went to his room, his brother reaching out for his arm but Sunstreaker huffed. “Don’t touch me!”

“Sunny please!”

“Don’t call me that! You can go to your precious sire, I don’t care, do as you please!” He huffed then left the room.

Sideswipe waited for a moment then sat where he had been sitting, sighing before noticing the book under pillows. “Hmm?” He huffed, taking the book and noticed that it was that old book full of pictures of him, opened on the last page were it had been left with today’s date was written on the edge.

He sighed, remembering what Sunny said before; “When I draw you, I don’t feel angry, sad or alone”

Suddenly Sideswipe got up and ran to his room, trying to open it but the door was locked. “Sunny, please open up, please, I’m sorry… Sunny! Please!” He tried the handle again then sighed. “No use… at some point, you have to come out.” He sighed and left the house, going to his car. “I’ll show you how much I care.” He huffed then drove off to the city.

//*//

Sideswipe sighed as he went from shop to shop, buying best art supplies and paint for him, just the way Sunstreaker like then and drove back before he noticed that Bumblebee was standing with some strange girl near a huge puddle.

Sideswipe couldn’t resist it before he speed up and drove at the puddle, sending a cascade of water over them both. “Oh man.” He laughed.


End file.
